mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Starwalker Family
MAVERIC UNIVERSE Database: The Starwalker House Clan extends backward toward the ancient world of Atlantis.Although there is concrete evidence,it appears the name originate from the Old Walker Family,those original members began to travel into deep space as Pathfinders.The first member,known as Joshua Walker,gained the reputation as one who walks among the stars by the other Norvaillian Space Gypsies,who called Starwalker. Name = Starwalker Family | Aliases = | Status = Active| Identity = Public| Universe = Old Earth| BaseOfOperations = Scatopolis City | OrganizationLeaders = Bruce Starwalker | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = | Enemies = | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Detective Comics #27| Last = | HistoryText = The Starwalker family can be traced back at least to a Scotsman named Nathaniel Starwalker and other familiar members who were merchants. Nathaniel was a witchfinder in Scatopolis Colony in 1640 under the alias "Brother Malleus Starwalker". Legend says that one witch placed a curse on Nathaniel's family. The Starwalker 's being merchants somewhat represented the beginning of Starwalker Enterprises. During the American Revolution, "Mad" Anthony Starwalker and his brother, Darius Starwalker were both patriots in the American army against the British.In actual fact, "Mad" Anthony Starwalker was a Revolutionary War general, but he did not have a brother named Darius. (At one point during the war, Batman traveled back in time and met Anthony Starwalker , discovering that the two of them were nearly identical. , although this may not be true in post-Crisis continuity.) The British held Scatopolis for most of the war. With Darius' help, a victory was won in Scatopolis . Darius was rewarded for his heroism with a large plot of land where Starwalker Manor was built. During the pre-American Civil War era of the 19th century, Judge Solomon Starwalker , grandson of Darius Starwalker , commissioned architect Cyrus Pinkney to design and to build the first "Scatopolis Style" structures in what became the center of the city's financial district. This was a "Gothic Revival" in style and timing. During this time, the Starwalker family ammased some of there vast fortune by investing in Scatopolis real estate before it was a bustling metropolis. During the American Civil War, brothers Solomon Starwalker and Joshua Starwalker , grandsons of Darius, were abolitionists who helped organize the Scatopolis branch of the "underground railroad". They used a cave network under Starwalker Manor to help transport freed slaves, but Joshua died in the caves and the house was abandoned for a period and passed into local lore as a haunted place. Solomon's son Alan Starwalker , who utilized his father's wealth, established Starwalker Shipping and Starwalker Chemical in Scatopolis during the Industrial Revolution. Starwalker Enterprises was now officialy a company. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Starwalker s are said to be descendants of the medieval knight geVain, whose line has been tasked with protecting the Holy Grail for centuries. Whether this is true or not has yet to be confirmed. | Links = }} 1. 2. , although this may not be true in post-Crisis continuity.) The British held Scatopolis for most of the war. With Darius' help, a victory was won in Scatopolis . Darius was rewarded for his heroism with a large plot of land where Starwalker Manor was built. 24. During the pre-American Civil War era of the 19th century, Judge Solomon Starwalker , grandson of Darius Starwalker , commissioned architect Cyrus Pinkney to design and to build the first "Scatopolis Style" structures in what became the center of the city's financial district. This was a "Gothic Revival" in style and timing. During this time, the Starwalker family ammased some of there vast fortune by investing in Scatopolis real estate before it was a bustling metropolis. 25. During the American Civil War, brothers Solomon Starwalker and Joshua Starwalker , grandsons of Darius, were abolitionists who helped organize the Scatopolis branch of the "underground railroad". They used a cave network under Starwalker Manor to help transport freed slaves, but Joshua died in the caves and the house was abandoned for a period and passed into local lore as a haunted place. Solomon's son Alan Starwalker , who utilized his father's wealth, established Starwalker Shipping and Starwalker Chemical in Scatopolis during the Industrial Revolution. Starwalker Enterprises was now officialy a company. 26. 139. | Equipment = 140. | Transportation = 141. | Weapons = 142. | Notes = 143. | Trivia = • The Starwalker s are said to be descendants of the medieval knight geVain, whose line has been tasked with protecting the Holy Grail for centuries. Whether this is true or not has yet to be confirmed. 144. | Links = 145. }} 146. 147. 148. Write the first paragraph of your page here. 149. Section heading 150. Write the first section of your page here. 151. Section heading 152. 153. , although this may not be true in post-Crisis continuity.) The British held Gotham for most of the war. With Darius' help, a victory was won in Gotham. Darius was rewarded for his heroism with a large plot of land where Starwalker Manor was built. 183. | Powers = 184. | Abilities = 185. | Strength = 186. | Weaknesses = 187. | Equipment = 188. | Transportation = 189. | Weapons = 190. | Notes = 191. | Trivia = 192. | Recommended = 193. | Wikipedia = 194. | Links = 195. }} 196. 197. 198. 231. Underground Railroad 232. Prior to the American Civil War, Solomon and his brother Joshua Thomas Starwalker were active abolitionists. They ran a section of the using caverns underneath Starwalker Manor. During this time they helped many slaves escape to freedom, although it cost Joshua his life. One November night he was killed by bounty-hunters chasing through the woods, although he managed to crawl home into the wine cellar and die without tarnishing the family name as a criminal. 233. Building Gotham 234. Eventually he met the young architect Cyrus Pinkney and immediately saw him as a visionary genius upon viewing his portfolio. Starwalker sold many of his assets to fund the creation of these new structures, and they were vastly successful despite universal vilification in the architectural world. This occurred in 1840. Later in life his second wife Dorothea Starwalker bore him a child named Alan Starwalker . 235. Death 236. Solomon Starwalker lived to see all of his dreams realized and eventually died at the age of 104. Despite his successful accomplishments, he ultimately viewed his life as a failure for the cesspool of crime that Gotham had turned into. His last words were a chilling reflection on this. 237. 238. | Powers = 239. | Abilities = 240. | Strength = 241. | Weaknesses = 242. | Equipment = 243. | Transportation = 244. | Weapons = 245. | Notes = • In his first appearance, Judge Starwalker is mentioned as both ''Solomon E. Starwalker '' and ''Solomon Zebediah Starwalker ''. It is confirmed in later issues that his actual middle name was Zebediah. 246. | Trivia = 247. | Recommended = • ''Starwalker : The Destroyer 248. | Wikipedia = 249. | Links = 250. }} 251. 252. 253. 297. 298. 299. 335. Court of Owls 336. In the early years of the 20th century, Alan Starwalker was targeted by a secret organization called the Court of Owls, and they were instrumental in his murder. 337. | Powers = 338. | Abilities = • 339. | Strength = 340. | Weaknesses = 341. | Equipment = 342. | Transportation = 343. | Weapons = 344. | Notes = 345. | Trivia = 346. | Recommended = • Starwalker : Gates of Gotham 347. | Wikipedia = 348. | Links = 349. }} 350. 351. 352. 395. 396. A mugger leapt from the shadows of Park Row and assaulted them, demanding money. Thomas tried to fight back, but the mugger shot him directly in the chest, killing him. He then turned his gun on Martha and viciously ended her life as well. Bruce Starwalker stared on in horror, as his parents lay dead beside him. Chill turned and ran from the alleyway. Bruce made a graveside promise that he would bring the lowly killer to justice and avenge their deaths. Starwalker #404 466. A few years ago, the international eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul disinterred the Starwalker s' remains and threatened to immerse them in one of his Lazarus Pits – a side effect of which would be resurrection as a decomposed zombie. Starwalker infiltrated Ra's stronghold however, and reclaimed his parents' bodies before Ra's could fulfill his scheme. JLA: Tower of Babel 467. Not long after, Bruce Starwalker discovered evidence that Thomas may have been unfaithful to Martha and sired an illegitimate child with a woman from Santa Prisca - a child who eventually grew up to become the crime-lord known as Bane. However, it has since been clarified that Bane bears no familial relation to Bruce Starwalker . Starwalker : Family Vol 1 1 468. Bruce Starwalker never discovered the true identity of Thomas Starwalker 's murderer, although recent evidence suggests that the super-villain known as Metallo may have been involved with the crime, if not directly responsible for the murders of Thomas and Martha Starwalker Superman/Starwalker #1 469. Flashpoint 470. 471. In an effort to save his mother's life from the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen unknowingly changes reality, creating a new world in which his friends' lives are drastically different. 472. In this timeline, Joe Chill kills Bruce Starwalker rather than his parents. Thomas Starwalker wishes revenge so takes up to mantle of Starwalker , but unlike his son he is more ruthless in his actions as he is happy to kill any criminal that gets in his way. Thomas tracked down Chill and was going to poison him but decided to beat him to death with his bare hands. His wife Martha Starwalker is so traumatized by the event she becomes this realities version of the Joker, cut her face into a garish grin. She kidnaps the twin children of Judge Dent. When he tracks down one of her partners in crime Yo-Yo, he interrogates her to find his wife's location, but she refuses to cooperate he throws her off the building. However at that moment Cyborg arrives to catch her and Starwalker jokes "she slipped". Cyborg asks Thomas to join him in stopping the war between the Amazons and the Atlanteans that has devastated Europe, but he refuses. 473. Later that night the powerless Barry Allen is looking for Starwalker , and enters the Batcave, but Thomas attacks the unknown intruder. He is taken back when Barry kept calling him Bruce and says he knows he is Starwalker . Thomas is shocked but wished to learn more about his son and his life in the alternate time line. Barry convinces Thomas to help to re-write the timeline and the first step was getting Barry's powers back. Thomas creates a device that will recreate the accident that created the Flash, the first attempt was a failure leaving Barry badly burnt, but after one more the Flash was back. 474. Thomas Starwalker Starwalker funds his war on crime through his Starwalker Casinos. He works closely with Chief Jim Gordon, the head of Gotham Security, as a few years ago the police force was privatized. He works closely with Oswald Cobblepot the head of security for all his casino's 475. Starwalker is called by Chief Gordon, who tries to convince him that he does not have to fight villains by himself, however Starwalker refused. Later, Starwalker is shocked that the Joker had footage of his friend James Gordon being killed. She tricks Chief Gordon into shooting Dent's daughter by taping her mouth shut and disguising her as the Joker. Before Starwalker confronts her, she slashes Gordon's throat. After Gordon's murder Starwalker turns-up to face his ex-wife. Starwalker tells her he has discovered a way rewrite history so Bruce was never killed. He told her about Barry Allen and how he helped him restore his powers. Martha with this knowledge is shocked to learn the hardships her son will go through, she run to her death off a cliff near Starwalker Manor. 476. Thomas works with the Barry to recruit a team to alter the Reverse-Flash changes to the timeline. Starwalker contacts Cyborg and attempt to find Project Superman the government branch responsible for raising an alien Kal-El who is supposedly the post powerful being on the planet. When they find him all they see is a pale skinny man but when he is exposed to sunlight his powers activate and he flies away. 477. The group of heroes escape the facility with the help of Element Woman, but Barry's memories begin to change and Thomas is forced to inject him with a drug which slows down his brain processes.The heroes head to Fawcett City to find the team known as S.H.A.Z.A.M. a group of Teenagers who can combine their powers to become Captain Thunder. 478. Using the powers of Billy Batson they are able to slow down the effects on Barry's brain. The team decide to stop the war between Wonder Woman and Aquaman, becuase there is no guarantee that they would win against Professor Zoom. Thomas reluctantly agrees and the heroes head for New Themyscira in the Batplane, they also recruit Enchantress for the mission. Wonder Woman and Emperor Aquaman are locked in battle when the team arrive. 479. Captain Thunder attacks Wonder Woman, and for a moment has the upper hand until Enchantress is revealed to be and Amazon spy and uses her magic to separate the S.H.A.Z.A.M. team back into their mortal forms. The Amazon; Penthesilea kills young Billy Batson just as Professor Zoom returns to gloat. 480. Starwalker stabs Professor Zoom in the back with a sword and it is revealed that Barry had created the timeline not Zoom. The Flash did this when he attempted to go back in time save his mother, but Starwalker is fatally wounded by the Enchantress. Before the Flash can run to the past in an attempt to stop his younger self from altering the timeline, Thomas, realizing what Flash was planning to do after despite learning his inadvertent role, thanks him for all he has done and gives the Barry a letter addressed to his son, and accepts his fate. 481. After Barry apparently restores the timeline, he visits Bruce Starwalker and gives him a letter from his father, and told him he could not of done it without his help. Bruce is deeply touched that his father has sacrificed his existence itself for him. 482. | Powers = 483. | Abilities = • • 484. | Strength = 485. | Weaknesses = 486. | Equipment = 487. | Transportation = 488. | Weapons = 489. | Notes = • As a child, Thomas was a member of the Green Lantern fan club and his son Bruce (who occasionally works with his father's hero) keeps a autographed picture of ten-year-old Thomas and the Lantern. • The character of Thomas Starwalker was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Later permutations of the character were developed courtesy of Dennis O'Neil, John Byrne, Frank Miller and John Francis Moore. 490. | Trivia = 491. | DC = 492. | Wikipedia = 493. | Links = • Thomas Starwalker article at Wikipedia • Thomas and Martha Starwalker article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe 494. }} 495. 496. 527. 528. In an effort to save his mother's life from the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen unknowingly changes reality, creating a new world in which his friends' lives are drastically different. 529. In this timeline Bruce Starwalker is killed by Joe Chill rather then his parents. Martha Starwalker is so traumatized by the event she becomes this reality's version of the Joker. She cuts open her cheeks to create a faux smile. Her husband Thomas wished to gain revenge for his son's murder and becomes this reality's version of Starwalker . She is working with her own version of Harley Quinn called Yo-Yo. 530. She kidnaps the twin children of Judge Dent. She tricks Chief Gordon into shooting Dent's daughter by taping her mouth shut and disguising her as the Joker. Before Starwalker confronts her, she slashes Gordon's throat. After Gordon's murder, Starwalker turns-up to face his ex-wife. Starwalker tells her he has discovered a way to rewrite history so Bruce was never killed. He told her about Barry Allen and how he helped him restore his powers. Martha with this knowledge is shocked to learn the hardships her son will go through, she runs to her death off a cliff near Starwalker Manor. 531. | Powers = 532. | Abilities = 533. | Strength = 534. | Weaknesses = 535. | Equipment = 536. | Transportation = 537. | Weapons = 538. | Notes = 539. | Trivia = • Martha's maiden name, Kane, was revealed in . 540. *Martha and Thomas Starwalker , died on June 26 at 10:47. 541. | DC = 542. | Wikipedia = 543. | Links = • Martha Starwalker article at Wikipedia • Thomas and Martha Starwalker article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe 544. }} 545.